Fallen star
by Thyrann
Summary: Paladin Order was always the shield and sword of Terran Concordiat. This is one of the most notable examples of Paladin dedications. Author's world, but inspired by many others.


TSN Fallen Star was Steven's ship for 170 years. A beautiful piece of Terran engineering. Probably not even ships AI could count the number of lives we saved. It's time for the last addition to the collection of lives which can continue and thrive because of us. Even with our experience we cannot see any other way.

_Come on, Deanna, let's dance the last time in our adventures._

_I have always loved to dance with you, Stephen._

_It's been a pleasure having you as my companion. I must admit, that I'm going to miss you. But as the law says, we live and serve so that others could live better._

_Likewise, Stephen. Let's show them our dance moves. I think, that they will appreciate it._

==X==

TSN Fallen Star was at the first glance a typical example of a destroyer class Hawk, but there were dangerous exceptions in the ships setup. The Fallen Star turned against their enemies and started accelerating towards them.

"As expected, Terran Navy, chivalrous knights and a shining armor," sneered the pirate Captain, "let him take the first shot."

The pirate crew on the bridge smiled with their captain. The pirate squadron contained three cruisers and dozen destroyers. No single destroyer could survive them, not to mention patrol hawk.

"Captain, I'm detecting some unusual readings on that Hawk. It's energy signature is stronger than it should be. And it's accelerating a lot faster."

"Custom improvements then," Captain drummed his fingers. "Let's avoid unnecessary damage. Fire missiles at 10 million km, cruisers only."

==X==

Stephen was sitting comfortably in captain's chair with a smile on his face. His implants were directly connected to Deanna – the ships AI, he loved the feeling of the universe around him provided by ships sensors. He and Deanna have become one and the same being. 10 million km remained. The signature of pirate cruisers flickered as they launched missiles. Paladin Stephen Lomax closed his eyes and let the time slow down as his Eagle abilities blossomed to full.

==X==

"What the… First missile salvo destroyed?" Pirate tactical officer wasn't able to hide surprise, "I have never seen the point defense lasers this precise… And the second salvo is gone too. This is some seriously upgraded Hawk or I'll eat my helmet."

"Stop playing games then. All ships, destroy that Hawk."

==X==

_We are the voice of justice and honor,_

_we are the voice of paladin order._

_We are the sword of Knights and seers,_

_we are to shield innocent from fears._

_Guardian angels sent back to guard,_

_when the light of stars grows cold and dark._

Both Stephen and Deanna loved the paladin's poem, the unofficial motto of the paladin order. The fight was ahead of them and they know, that they won't survive it. But the innocents will be saved and that is all that matters.

==X==

"What the hell?!" Pirate tactical officer nearly screamed. Hawks missiles screamed towards the pirate fleet. Instead of explosions they unleashed blindingly bright beam that cleaved through one of the pirate destroyers.

"Bloody Mary," even captain was shocked, but he quickly recovered. "Close in to energy range, full power to main batteries."

"Captain! Another two salvos are going right after us." voice of tactical officer went flat and mechanical as his focus was fully on ships weapons and defences, "The hawk is slowing down for a full energy weapons engagement. This is crazy, he can't survive this."

"He doesn't want to," Captain grated, "he just want to disable as many ships as he can. We should be honored, that is no regular escort, that's a Ranger destroyer."

"Weapons are locked on the hawk. Energy range in 15 seconds."

"Evasive maneuvers they'll have bigger energy range than us."

"Getting energy spikes… Holy shit," sensor officer and tactical officer both paled. The spike was bigger than the cruisers.

The entire bridge shook and buckled violently as three of the Hawks missiles hit the cruiser. Only one of them was stopped by Shields. The second missile overloaded them and third missiles beam chewed through main port battery and through ships innards almost to the engine room.

Only tactical officer saw that Ranger destroyer's main beams targeted, and nearly crippled, the other pirate cruiser.

Captain fought down the nausea from being hurled against the safety harness. He looked up on the tactical display right at the moment the entire pirate fleet fired lasers and particle cannons at the hawk.

Any normal destroyer should not survive the barrage. The hawk was damaged, but still there and returning fire. Two bright lances from the hawk torn another pirate ship in half.

==X==

Stephen felt Deanna's pain as the starboard side of the hawk was brutally damaged. But they cannot and will not stop. A simple thought command filled the Hawks bridge with music, 1000 years old song called Star Sky.

Incoming salvos from Pirates were undisciplined and staggered so the Steven's abilities and Hawks maneuverability were able to avoid any further damage, but that would not last long as they were heading right into the middle of pirate formation.

_Give them hell, girl._ Stephen thought as the choirs from his beloved song filled his ears.

==X== ==X==

"What the hell just happened here?" admiral Harris McNamara inquired in his usual fashion.

"Detecting signs of recent battle, several hulls with extensive battle damage, probably pirate ships. The scans are reporting another wreckage, trace signatures are showing Concordiat military, but residual emissions are all wrong. Looks like heavily modified Ranger ship, or what's left of it." The sensor officer quickly cross checked more incoming data. "Sir, the TNS Fallen Star is reported as advanced Ranger ship, but there is not much more data on it."

"Must've been a hell of a ship, but let's leave it at that. Focus on the pirate fleet and how to track them."

==X== ==X==

"I'm sorry for your loss, Tamara," said the Admiral quietly, "in a way, I pity the paladin order. They are the true ultimate heroes, but they never receive the full credit."

"We understand the silence. None of us would be here, if not for that." The answer came from middle aged looking lady in the priestess robes. Her shoulders were slumped and head bowed, "I knew Stephen and Deanna. We traveled together for some years. It was a beautiful journey."

"Oh, I… I'm sorry, I didn't know you were married." Admiral was at a loss of words. What could he say? He was doubly astonished by the calmness of her reaction. She just lost her husband…

"Don't be, Admiral." The priestesses smiled sadly turning to him. Only then he saw a single tear from her eyes flowing down her cheek. "Although tragic, his sacrifice is a reminder of what the paladin's are doing for the centuries. We are going into places no one else can survive, and in certain ways, even in death we emerge victorious. I loved him dearly, but we all know that a similar fate comes for all paladins sooner or later. That is who we chose to be."


End file.
